


We met, and... [LeopikaWeek2020]

by KeirenKun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Detectives, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Fanfiction, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future, Gangs, Gay, Gay Sex, Humor, Japan, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Content, True Love, Unrequited Love, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeirenKun/pseuds/KeirenKun
Summary: Hey! If you're here, that's because you're a fan of the ship Leorio x Kurapika!In this case, you're in the right place ^^These are OS (One Shot - Short stories) !The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Togashi-Sensei, the creator of the manga Hunter x Hunter ~Happy Leopika Week to you!==> Leopika week lasts one week (logical), from July 20th to 27th! ^^The themes are as follows:1 / Past and Future / Life and Death2 / Lost and Found / Cat and Dog3 / Angels and Demons / Pride and Humility4 / Fire and Water / Earth and Sky5 / War and Peace / Heart and Soul6 / Dance and Song / Sense and Sensibility7 / Free DayEnjoy ! :)You can find it in french right there (Vous pouvez la trouver en français juste ici) : https://www.wattpad.com/story/231938469-we-met-and-leopikaweek2020
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Are you happy, now ?

_ Past and Future _

  
  


The dark room in which a small creature with blond hair was resting was lightly lit by the sun's rays filtered through the white curtain hanging in front of it. The little creature in question, who was actually Kurapika, opened his eyes when he felt Melody's hand go through his tuft of tousled hair.

His best friend and roommate had already been there for a few minutes, and all she had done was watch him sleep peacefully while sitting on the edge of his bed. It might sound strange, but seeing Kurapika sleep could soothe her. At least he was resting, now. 

For the past four years, Kurapika had been dedicated to searching for the scarlet eyes stolen from his clan, tracking down the Phantom Troupe to take revenge on them, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. It took a great amount of patience, strength and energy for him to achieve his revenge and ensure that his family would rest in peace. But now that he had finally achieved his life's purpose, he felt emptier than ever.

As Melody got up to get out of the room to let his friend sleep, he woke up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Surprised, she turned to him and what she saw broke her heart. Kurapika's eyes were red and he had almost no strength to hold her with his fingers gripping her clothes.

She smiled tenderly as she sat down next to him again.

"Hey, Kurapika... How are you doing ? "

The blonde who had sat down and let go of Melody's top rubbed his eyes so he had less trouble opening them. He just wanted to go back to sleep so that the day would be shorter. He sighed and looked at his friend.

"I'm fine... "

Melody They knew everything about each other. After all, they had been friends for at least four years and they were smart enough to analyze each other. 

Kurapika got up with difficulty, feeling his body getting heavier and his head spinning. He wanted to hide his pain from Melody, but Melody quickly came to his aid when she heard his heartbeat tell more about his condition. Kurapika thanked her as he regained his balance, then he smiled slightly at her before going to the bathroom, went inside, and closed the door behind him.

Melody then stood there in the middle of the blonde's room. She decided to open the shutters, the curtains and the window to make the room less depressing and more airy, and then she went back to the kitchen to put Kurapika's breakfast on the table. She was now used to taking care of him. He was no longer able to take care of himself after all these events, and looking back, she thought that he had never really been able to do it on his own. Kurapika always thought of his revenge before thinking about his health, so he had been in difficult situations many times. 

Melody sat down on a chair in front of the one she had reserved for Kurapika and then she took out her phone which she felt vibrating a few seconds earlier while she was in her thoughts. She then checked her messages and noticed that Leorio and Gon had sent her some. A small smile passed over her lips as she read them.

**Leorio.**

"Hi Melo' ! How are you doing? Is Kurapika doing well, too? I was wondering if you and Kurapika would like to come to the York Shin amusement park this afternoon? Killua and Gon will be there too. "

**Gon.**

"Hello Melody ! Come to the amusement park with Kurapika this afternoon ! We're going to have fun and Killua and Leorio are coming too ! ٩(◕‿◕)۶ "

Melody tapped the keys on her phone to answer her two friends, but she stopped when she heard Kurapika sitting in front of her. She didn't even hear him come in. He smiled when he saw that his friend had prepared everything for him. Melody did the same when she saw that he looked better than a few minutes earlier. 

"Hey, there. Leorio, Gon and Killua asked me if we could go to the amusement park with them this afternoon. What do you think about it? "

Kurapika hesitated and sighed. Melody knew then that the answer would be negative.

"It's fine with me... "

Melody raised her head towards him in surprise. Usually, Kurapika always declined invitations. What had happened to make him accept so easily?

"But I'd like to know why they didn't send a message to me too... "

As he looked at his friend with sad, pouting eyes, she laughed. He raised his eyebrows as Melody tried to stop laughing to explain himself.

"Well, Kurapika... You never reply to messages... "

Instead of being offended, Kurapika opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again when he saw that Melody was indeed right. 

"Well, come on. Eat your breakfast ! It's noon... We don't want to be late. "

He smiled and rolled his eyes and then he began to eat after thanking Melody.

~~~~ 

After a few minutes of walking, Melody and Kurapika arrived at their destination to find Leorio, Killua and Gon. The two youngest ran towards them to greet them.

"Kurapika! Melody! It's been a while, we're really happy to see you! " Gon was jumping while pronouncing these words to the two friends.

Melody smiled and Kurapika smiled too as he looked at Gon and Killua. He saw them at least once a year, but he was still shocked that they could change so much physically while he and Leorio remained the same. After all, they were 18 years old now. He really should stay with them more often.

"Well, where do you want to start, boys ? " Leorio glanced up at the other four and raised his eyebrows when he noticed his mistake. "I mean, the boys and Melody... "

Melody laughs heartily at Leorio's embarrassed and sorry look.

"It's nothing, Leorio-San. I guess you're used to saying that since you don't hang out with girls often... "

"Oh, that's what you think... "

All eyes turned to Leorio with a look of surprise.

"Do you have any girl friends, Leorio? "

Leorio turned to Gon who had just spoken. He laughed proudly as he nodded and then turned to Kurapika to see his reaction. He was surprised to see that he was staring into the void and at the ground.

"Well, how about we do the scariest ride first?! "

Gon turned to his best friend and nodded his head as he jumped, excited by the idea. The other three followed them, talking about everything and nothing and especially about what they had done during the time they had spent apart.

~~~

After doing six different attractions, the group of friends went to a food stand and had a snack sitting at a picnic table. Gon and Killua overflowed with joy and teased each other all the time as Leorio chatted with Melody and Kurapika listened to them, remaining silent to enjoy the moment. 

A few minutes later, Melody left in a hurry after receiving a call. Kurapika quickly explained to the others that the young woman had another crucial hint about the score of the Devil's Sonata she was trying to destroy. Killua and Gon understood that their friend was close to achieving her life's goal as they had all done by now and began to smile at the same time. 

The fact that Leorio was now a doctor, that Gon had found his father, that Killua was now living with him and that Kurapika had finally succeeded in avenging this clan had brought about a great change in their lives. They had achieved their ultimate goal. But had it made them happy ?

Killua, Gon and Leorio were happy. But the three of them knew that this was not the case for Kurapika. At least, not yet.

After a few minutes of relaxation, the four friends decided to go for a walk again in order to make as many attractions as possible. Gon and Killua refused to leave until they had done everything. They separated from Leorio and Kurapika when they went to a goldfish stand. 

The two older ones sat on a bench in silence and contemplated the surroundings. Neither of them knew how to talk to the other. Kurapika looked at Killua, who was trying to catch the fish by hand like cats do, and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Leorio broke the silence after a few seconds.

" You know... I've noticed that you're not happy. That you're pretending to smile today to reassure us. "

Kurapika felt his heart miss a beat. He turned his head towards Leorio, shaken by what Leorio had just said. His hands trembled. Leorio spoke again, looking at his friend in the eyes.

"I wish... - "

The Kuruta quickly got up from the bench and ran as fast as he could to escape the situation.

Leorio also got up quickly. He wanted to shout the name of the blonde so that he would come back or at least stop, but no sound came out of his lips. He sat back down, totally stunned by what had just happened.

~~~

  
  


Kurapika opened the door of his apartment violently and then entered it before closing it again in the same way. Melody came running in almost after hearing all the commotion. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurapika's condition. He was out of breath, his eyes were wet and she could hear his heart beating really fast. He was out of breath, his eyes were wet and she could hear his heart beating really fast. So she decided to approach him gently so as not to rush him.

"Kurapika...? What's the matter ? "

Kurapika pressed his back against the door while trying to calm down.

"No... "

His voice trembled and Melody realized he was on the verge of tears. She came up to him and took his hand.

"Come, I'll make you some tea... "

She gave him a tender smile and then took him to the couch where she sat him down. She then went to make some tea and served it to him when he had already calmed down a bit. Kurapika had become good at controlling his feelings but he knew that now that his life had changed so much, he would never be able to do it like he used to.

"Thank you, Melody... "

He raised his head towards her and tried a slight grateful smile.

"Don't thank me, it's normal... "

Kurapika took a sip of his tea while his best friend thought about what she could tell him. 

"So, what happened? Did you have a fight with the boys,? "

Melody's soft voice and worrying tone reassured Kurapika and it had the power to relax him. He shook his head to give her a negative answer and then he spoke.

"Leorio... He told me that he knows I'm not happy. I didn't know how to react. "

"Because you know he's right ?"

The blonde who looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world raised his head to her.

"Yes. And that I didn't want to fall apart in front of him. Melody... Everyone looks so happy now. Gon, Killua and Leorio have reached their goal. I reached it too, so why am I not happy like them? Why do I have to be a burden? "

Melody didn't answer right away because of the surprise. She got up from her chair and sat down on the couch next to Kurapika.

"Listen, Kurapika. You're a burden to no one. You're our friend, so it's only natural that we're worried about your condition. "

"Yes, but..."

"But what? You also need time to be happy like everyone else. Everyone moves at their own pace and I remind you that your goal was not just to avenge your clan, but also to find their eyes and bury them in your old village... You are very strong, Kurapika. And so are your friends so they know what you're going through. "

Kurapika had kept his head down throughout Melody's monologue. He listened attentively.

"You want to be happy, don't you? "

He nodded his head, struggling with all his strength not to crack and cry in front of his friend.

"So let us help you and don't run away. You're not a burden, you're our friend and we want your happiness. You have lost a great amount in the past, but now you have us. We are all alive in spite of all these hardships and we must take advantage of it now, because we only have one life. Show your loved ones who have passed away that you did not do all this for nothing and that you have the right to be happy now. Because I'm sure that if they were here, they would want you to be happy. "

Kurapika took a deep breath and raised his head towards Melody. She smiled softly at him again, and when the blond took her in his arms, she responded to his embrace by caressing his back with the greatest delicacy she could show. 

~~~

Lost in his thoughts for a long time, Kurapika did not see the time go by. Melody had left two hours earlier for her scheduled appointment with the person who had called her while they were in the park. He got up to do the dishes to occupy his mind a little, but he was surprised when he walked past the kitchen clock which read fifteen minutes past midnight. He wondered how he could have sat on that couch thinking for more than four hours, but he gave up, not wanting to think anymore. 

"I'm really messed up... "

He let out a sigh as he began to do the dishes and plunged back into his thoughts.

~~~

"It's completely useless. "

He put down the broom with which he had just cleaned the whole apartment and went to look at the time. It was four o'clock in the morning, but that did not surprise him so much. He decided on the spur of the moment, which is rare for him, to put on his shoes and a vest and go outside to cool off. 

Once outside, the young man started to run wherever the wind might take him. He just wanted to stop thinking and tire his body so that he could go home afterwards and lay down on the bed to sleep right away.

Kurapika stopped after long minutes of running. He was so out of breath that he had to sit down on a bench to catch his breath.

When he looked up at the building in front of him, he his eyes widened. He was standing in front of Leorio's house. Was it subconsciously? He didn't think twice and quickly took his mobile phone out of his pocket. He called Leorio immediately, who answered after three rings. Considering the time of day, the younger one thought he must be asleep...

"Hello ...? "

Kurapika didn't answer right away. Hearing Leorio's voice on the phone had always done something to him. Like that time when they were at the park with Killua and Gon and he had called him when he wasn't even ten meters away. A slight smile formed on his lips when he thought back on that memory.

"Leorio... "

"Kurapika ?! "

"I'm at the bottom of your building."

After this sentence, Kurapika hung up. He had no idea what he was doing, but he needed to see that idiot doctor.

Within two minutes, he was already downstairs. His hair was a mess, he was short of breath and his cheeks were slightly red. Kurapika deduced that he had to run down the stairs. He got up from his bench but his legs were shaking so he quickly moved towards Leorio before holding on to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to call you at this hour... I don't even know why I'm here... "

"Don't apologize ! This is the first time you've called me, can you believe it ?! "

"Leorio... Don't shout in the street at four in the morning... "

The older one rolled his eyes and then he carried Kurapika like a princess in one go. The latter struggled, in shock.

"Leorio ?! Put me down! What are you doing ?! "

A smirk appeared on Leorio's lips as he said these words: 

"Kurapika... Don't shout in the street at four o'clock in the mornin'... "

The little one calmed down when he heard the other one laughing at him. He sighed but a small smile stuck to his lips. Leorio smiled more beautifully when he saw him and then he decided to go home with the Kuruta in his arms.

"Why are you taking me to your house? "

"Because it's almost five in the morning and I wouldn't let you travel the opposite way at this hour when you can't even stand on your own two feet. "

Kurapika then fell silent, thinking that this was a very good reason. Leorio finally entered the apartment that he hadn't locked earlier, so great had been the surprise to see Kurapika downstairs. 

He then put the blonde on the couch and stood up and stretched. 

"You're not heavy, but it still takes some effort, hehe. "

Kurapika let out a light laugh as he lay on the couch. Leorio turned to him, the surprise was on his face as he had lost his smile. His cheeks began to turn crimson when he saw the state Kurapika was in.There he was, lying on the couch, his hair was tousled, his cheeks were red and his shirt was rising slightly, letting him see a small piece of his white skin. Leorio stared at that spot, wondering why the blondie hadn't dressed as usual in his blue tabard.

"Ne, Kurapika? "

"Hmm? "

Kurapika straightened up gently, leaning on his elbows to see the bigger one correctly.

"Why did you run away earlier? "

He took a few seconds to answer, looking for the right words.

"I didn't know how to respond... You're right, Leorio. I'm not happy yet. "

"Not yet? "

Leorio took a seat near Kurapika who had sat thinking.

"I will be, one day. I'm sure i will. But, as Melody told me, I need a little more time. I can dream of a better future now... "

A tender smile appeared on Leorio's lips. 

"It's a good thing she's here, huh? "

"It's a good thing you're all here... "

Kurapika turned to Leorio.

"It's thanks to you, Gon, Killua, Melody and even Alluka that I'm still here. "

"No, you're wrong. "

The smaller one raised his eyebrows, wondering what his friend was getting at.

"It's all thanks to you. We're here to support you. You've reached your goal and we've been waiting for you. If I count the number of times we've worried... But you're still here. Kurapika, you- "

Leorio stopped suddenly when he saw the tears streaming down the blonde young man's cheeks. They stood there for a little while, Kurapika continued to cry silently as he looked at Leorio's shirt while Leorio wondered what to do. He let out a sigh before taking Kurapika in his arms and hugging him. Seeing him like that broke his heart and he had only one desire : to protect him. Even though he knew it would be the other way around if one of them was in danger. 

He smiled, thinking that this is the first time he has seen Kurapika let himself go like this in front of someone. He didn't think he was capable of crying, because...it was just Kurapika. 

When he felt his friend calm down, Leorio let go of him.

"Are you okay ? "

He nodded his head rather quickly. He felt really good now. He wasn't happy, but he was glad to be here with Leorio.

"That's good, then... "

Kurapika looked up at the doctor to see that the doctor was already staring at him.

"Ah... Don't look at me. "

Leorio raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh? What's that for? "

"Because."

He put his hand over the dark-haired man's eyes so he couldn't see him like this, which made him laugh. So he pulled his hand away, looking desperate.

"Why are you laughing? "

"Cause you're fucking adorable! "

Kurapika's eyes widened and so did Leorio's when he realized what he had just said.

"Ah. "

They both looked away. 

After a few seconds, Leorio took a deep breath.

"Kurapika. "

He turned his head towards Leorio who kissed him suddenly, without warning. Kurapika didn't back down, being totally shaken by this gesture. Leorio backed away after a few seconds. The youngest stared at him without doing anything as his eyes became redder and redder.

"Damn it." 

Leorio quickly got up from the couch, afraid of the consequences of what he had just done. If Kurapika's eyes turn red, he's angry, right? That's what he thought. But in addition to his eyes, his cheeks also took on a scarlet red hue. Dr.Leorio didn't know what to do in front of this spectacle but he wanted to do it again. 

"What...? I'm not going to do anything... "

Did Kurapika just give him permission?! He walked forward again but this time he took wolf's pace and then he sat down in front of Kurapika on the couch. The blond avoided Leorio's gaze and Leorio noticed him. He approached nevertheless, took Kurapika's cheek and put another kiss on his lips. This time Kurapika answered.

And maybe he'll be happy sooner than expected...


	2. You feel lonely ? Then...

_ Cat and Dog _

"Well, see you tonight 'Pika! "

Kurapika answers me with a slight "Humm" as I leave our apartment holding my briefcase. He doesn't seem very pleased and I can understand why. He's alone at home every day because I go to work. Sometimes he hangs out with Melody, Alluka, Killua, Gon or even all four of them at the same time, but they also have a busy life since the younger ones are students and Melody is still trying to accomplish her goal while giving concerts here and there.

'Pika has been willing to do a few things in his day like work or find a hobby, but it always ended badly. One day, he decided to work in a convenience store but it was robbed and he had to arrest the thief. After that, a great amount of people came to the store just to see him so he decided to quit.

Anyway, i need to find something to make him feel less lonely. For example, if we had a kid he could take care of him all day long and at least he'd have something to do. But how can I say it...That's not really possible right now. We're both lost when it comes to raising a child. Then I need to find something else.

So I decide to think about it at work while still being very focused, because if you make an inattention mistake , you can kill someone when you're a doctor. I also talked to some colleagues and patients about this little problem. Since I'm a super nice and sociable doctor (my modesty is great, thanks), I'm entitled to lots of advice and a solution: A pet.

~~~~

When my work day is over, I go straight to Gon's house. I knock on the door when I get there and then Killua comes to open the door with a lollipop in his mouth. He really eats too many sweets.

"Oi ! Gon, Loradio is here! "

"Leorio, not Loradio!? "

I hear Gon giggling in the apartment as his best friend lets me in.

"What brings you here, old man? "

"I've come to ask your advice. Oh, and I'm not old ! "

Killua laughs as he walks to the living room. I take off my shoes and follow him, and Gon and i greet each other. 

"Do you want something to drink, Leorio? "

"No thanks, I must hurry because Kurapika is home alone."

Killua slumps on the couch next to Gon while I sit on an armchair.

"But Kurapika is old enough to take care of him without you worrying about coming home late, right? "

I direct my gaze to Killua who has just spoken, and then I shrug my shoulders.

"He's been alone all day, so he must be bored to death... "

Gon nods his head understanding and I smile at both of them. Killua rolls his eyes without losing his smile.

"You're really at his beck and call, Loradio. "

Oh, yeah? He wants to play this game?

"Killua, remind me again why you live here with Gon? "

"Hah? You should avoid venturing out on that field with m- "

"It's because he loves m-"

Killua puts his hand over Gon's mouth before he finishes his sentence even though we all know very well what he was going to say. I laugh when I see him panic and blush slightly. Gon also laughs as he looks at his boyfriend and then tickles him after putting his hands on his hips, which makes Killua quickly remove his hand to run away.

'' AAAAH BUT YOU'RE REALLY MERCILESS''.

I cough to clear my throat and get them back to the main topic of discussion.

"Hey, kids. "

Gon, who is as usual very attentive, turns to me with his eternal smile.

"Yes, tell us! What do you need advice for?"

"Well, I was wondering if I should adopt a dog or a cat for Kurapika."

Killua returns to his place while listening to me. I look at them as they both seem to be in deep thought. They startle me when they decide to speak at the same time.

"A cat! "

"A dog!! "

I look at them, totally distraught. What am I supposed to do now?

"Make a deal? Wich one is better ?"

They look at each other and I can only see the lightning bolts they throw with their eyes. We're no closer to finding...

"Dogs are better than cats! I mean, I like both of them but you can play with them all day long without getting bored! Cats, on the other hand, sleep too much... "

"I don't agree! You can play very well with a cat. Dogs are downright exhausting to take care of. They run around, you have to take them out, it's too much for me. "

"Uh... Well the dog sound is better! "

"He? "

Is that really a debate?

"Woof ! "

I- ...

"Gon! "

Killua blushes when he gets up.

"Do the cat, Killua! "

I'm baffled.

"No."

"Do it and you'll get a present! "

Gon also gets up and jumps around a bit. I get up, being ready to leave. I feel that this story is going to go far.

"What kind of gift? "

"Do it, it's a surprise! "

I walk towards the door like a shadow. They don't even notice me.

"Hmm... meow. "

....

"Ah but why like a broken cat ?! "

"I'M NOT A BROKEN CAT."

"Killua! Do as I do! "

He's clearing his throat.

"Meow ~ "

"Gon, you asked for it. "

"Eh? Nani? Killu-"

I closed the door behind me.

~~~~ 

"Kurapika, I'm home! "

I'm closing the door to our apartment behind me. It's so quiet that it looks like no one's there and I don't hear Kurapika answering me. I take off my shoes and my coat and go to the living room. When I get close to the couch, I notice my boyfriend sleeping on it. His hair is over his eyes and the book he was reading before he fell asleep is on the floor with his hand stretched out towards it.

I sigh as I pick up the book and put it on the table. Then I come and crouch down in front of the blonde and gently run my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty? "

He wakes up frowning, but when he meets my eyes, his face softens and he smiles at me.

"Hey, Dr. Leorio? "

I let out a slight laugh as he stretches himself up. 

"What time is it...? "

"Nine thirty. I went to say hello to Killua and Gon on the way back so I took some time... "

"Are they okay? "

I nod and smile at him as he stands up.

"Have you eaten? "

"No, not yet. How about you? "

"Neither am I, so I'm gonna do something. " 

"Can I eat you ? "

I'm smiling sideways as I look at him as he rolls his eyes.

"No, not now. "

I giggle when I hear his answer. ‘Not now.’ Hmm? 

I watch him walk into the kitchen and yawn to pick up a pot.

"Try not to set the house on fire like last time, 'kay? "

He rolls his eyes again while smiling.

"I've gotten better since then, Leorio! "

"We'll see... "

"Come and help me instead of talking nonsense, as usual. "

I take off my suit jacket and put it on the back of the couch and then go to him and annoy him more than help him.

~~~~

I'm determined. Since I don't know if I should get a cat or a dog in Kurapika, I'm going directly to the pet shop. Maybe I would fall under the spell of an animal thinking that it looks like Kurapika and that, as a result, I could adopt it without making any difference whether it is a cat or a dog. Well, even if Kurapika looks more like a cat than a dog. Anyway, that's not the point.

I enter the building but something that catches my attention immediately makes me turn around. My eyes are automatically directed to a sign that warns that customers are likely to have allergies. I hadn't thought of that at all... 

I sigh and then I pick up my phone in order to call Kurapika. But I'm an idiot! I can't call him directly... I think about it and then I decide to call Melody. She's his best friend so she'll surely know. 

<< Hello? >>

"Hey, Hi Melo'! This won't take long. First of all, are you okay? "

<< Yes, I'm doing very well. How are you? >>

"Likewise, it's going great... Say, do you know if Kurapika is allergic to cats or dogs? "

<< Oh. Yes, he is >>

"Shit. "

<< What's wrong? >>

I sigh before I finally answer her.

"I wanted to get him one, but I'm totally lost. "

<< There are other kinds of animals, you know! Some people adopt snakes >>

I can hear her giggling on the phone. I really don't understand people who take snakes. I mean, everyone has their own tastes, but you can't complain if the snake bites them or anything... Yeah, I'm scared of snakes I guess. You know, I had a pretty traumatic experience during Hunters' exam. Anyway, never mind.

"You're right. I'll figure it out. Thank you, Melo'! You're a lifesaver. "

<< Please, it's normal. See you later, Leorio. Take care of yourself. >>

"Thank you, take care of yourself too! Bye. "

I'm hanging up now and heading to the nearest pet store. I have an idea and I have a feeling he's gonna love it.

~~~

"I'm home! "

I take off my shoes after closing the door behind me and take the small animal in my hands before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, there. How was your day? "

He doesn't look at me since he is deeply concentrated in his task of making food. 

"As usual, it was fine. How 'bout you? "

"I got a little bored."

A little? Yeah. Maybe he's gone out, mind you...

"Got a surprise for you, blondie."

"Oh, yeah? "

He turns to me with a little smile. His eyes go down to my hands to see what I'm holding on to and then, without warning, they turn scarlet red.

"What? Dammit. "

The spider I was holding in my hands is running away and it's going way too fast. Kurapika goes up on the table, I tell him to stop and leave the spider because it's nice but he doesn't listen to me anymore. It's too late.

~~~~

I watch the apartment burn down from the park right down the block. Firefighters should be here soon so we just wait and watch the fire develop.

I look away to Kurapika holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He takes a sip and then resumes his contemplation of the fire that is devouring our old place. He feels my gaze on him and decides to speak.

"Why did you do this, Leorio?... "

His voice is without enthusiasm or reproach. He just sounds totally absent and disconcerted. 

"Good question... "

And so am I. I know he hates spiders, though. My brain must have been dealing with a glitch... 

"Why do you have a cup? "

"Good question... "

...

~~~~

After living with Gon and Killua for a month and a half, Kurapika and I finally managed to find a new apartment. After the spider incident, we ended up thinking that it was a mistake like so many others, even though I might have pushed it a bit too far. 

I come back to the room where my little bondie is sleeping with a little white rabbit in his arms after brushing my teeth. 

"How can that be so... adorable? "

I sit on the bed next to Kurapika and the new pet that we have been looking for together and then I gently stroke his hair so as not to wake him up. As I was living my best life cuddling my beautiful boyfriend, a growl makes me stop.

"What's that? "

I look around me in the hope of looking for what is grumbling at me and then when my eyes meet those of the rabbit Kurapika is holding in his arms, my eyes widened. Since when do rabbits growl and since when are they so scary?... He jumps on me.

"Oh, fuck. "


	3. Not Pillow Talk but Pillow Throw

_ Angels and demons _

"It's not complicated ! You press this button and you turn this thing, and then you wait for it to cook ! “

"Of course it is, it's complicated ! I've never seen a microwave like this in my 24 years, Kurapika. Never! “

"In this case, there's a first time for everything. Stop calling me every time you want to heat something up. Besides, this is the fourth time you've reheated the same pasta. Are you sure there's still water in it? “

"No, and it's all because of that weird microwave. “

"I don't think so. “

I roll my eyes and then I walk to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me.

"Damn Rioleo. “

Apartments 404 and 403, mine and Leorio's, are the noisiest in the neighbourhood. We can hear doors slamming, he and I yelling at each other, things flying and later in the evening, and other kinds of ...noises. The walls are very thin so it doesn't make it any easier. There have been many complaints and many efforts to learn to live together. Of course, we can stay in our respective apartments, but if we did, we would miss each other too much.

As I undress to get into the shower, a "knock knock" on the door makes me stop. I grab a bathrobe and quickly put it on and open the door.

"What?"

"I did it. “

" Did what?"

"The pasta..."

"What, you want a reward? “

He raises his head towards me with a frown.

"No, I don't need it. “

As he is about to turn around, I grab the bottom of his shirt to make him stay still and then I approach him. An idea then comes into my head, which makes my cheeks turn red.

"Can I shower with you? “

Oh. He hit the nail on the head

"Mm... since you insist. “

He giggles as he gently pushes me into the bathroom. I raise my head towards him, smiling slightly as he closes the door behind us.

~~~~

"Hah. I'm way too strong for you, kurapika. This is the third time I've won. “

My idiot boyfriend's acting all proud after winning at Uno for the third time tonight. I sigh as I put my cards down.

"I'm just tired today. I'm not playing anymore. “

"What?! But I was at least waiting for you to get your revenge! “

I yawn excessively to shut him up while lying in bed like a star. It must be ten o'clock in the evening and I must admit I'm a little tired.

"You're such a sore loser..."

He starts to pick up the cards to put them back in their original deck, which is so damaged that the cards can run out of the box.

"Do I need to remind you who the idiot was who flipped the chess board the last time we played? “

"I don't know what you're talking about. “

"Of course you do. “

Leorio finishes putting the game away before getting up to put it away in the bedside table.

"No, it doesn't tell me-"

The pillow I threw in his face shut him up to my delight. I smile proudly before I see the same pillow flying towards me violently. It's time to use my acting skills.

As the pillow starts its trajectory, I jump up and when it touches me, I groan with surprise as it drops me from the bed. Of course, I cushioned my fall without diminishing the sound of my body's impact on the floor. My plan works perfectly.

"Shit! Kurapika?! “

I could almost burst out laughing now. I'm going to add a little something personal:

"Mh... Ah...! My head..."

That's when I hear him rushing towards me as he walks around the bed.

"Don't move! It could be serious! “

Our eyes meet when he gets behind the bed and he stops moving. I also stop all movement when I look at him, my hand on my head and my belly on the floor.

"Is that a prank?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

I look out the window and pretend to be innocent.

"Kurapikaaaaa...................."

"Yes?"

I don't have time to react to him quickly approaching me to carry me and then throw me on the bed. We've already broken slats in this way before, so we ended up strengthening the bed so that it doesn't happen again, and this is the result.

"You really are a demon when you want to be."

"Leorio, well... not that much. “

"Yes, I was very scared! “

I didn't think I could act so well. I'd avoid it next time at the risk of giving him a heart attack.

"Sorry, I didn't think I could act as well. “

A slight laugh passes the barrier of my lips as he sighs and regains his smile.

"Yeah, that's it. You got to pay for that. “

"How, Mr. Leorio? “

He automatically blushes when he hears me call him that and then he stands over me.

"Why do you only call me that at times like this?! Anyway. Kiss me and you're forgiven. “

My heart beats harder when I hear his condition. Why does he need to be so adorable...?

I sigh before smiling as I gently place my hand on his neck. His eyes stare at mine with a glow that makes my heart beat faster. I lower my eyes to her lips as I slowly bring my face closer to his and reduce the distance between us by pressing my lips against his. One of his hands is coming to wander over my hip while his other elbow is used to hold onto the mattress.

Just when I thought that after that kiss we would go to bed quietly so that we wouldn't be tired the next morning, Leorio takes off and then better stick his body against mine and kiss me again but with more passion. I follow his rhythm by opening my lips to let his tongue penetrate into my mouth, which he does not hesitate to do as if he had been waiting for this all day.

The air becomes warm on cool summer evenings at York Shin and the hand he had put on my hip goes under my shirt to come and tickle my nipples. I let out a slight moan as I try to keep up with his tongue as one of his knees gently squeezes my crotch.

The brunette then steps back to catch his breath and look at me as I admire him from below. He then removes his hand from under my shirt so that he can take off his own, which encourages me to do the same for myself.

"Leorio..."

"Yeah...? “

"You're the demon. You're always making me give in. “

The sound of his sweet chuckle resonates lightly in the room.

"Actually, it's you who's making me give in. You're the demon in the story, I remind you..."

He smiled ambiguously before sliding his hand over my chest with disconcerting delicacy.

"And what...? You're not going to make me think you're an angel in this field."

His hand then stops at the elastic on my pajama bottoms and pulls it down. I swallowed as I watched him do it without moving, too absorbed in his gestures.

"Of course i doesn't. But does one of us have to be an angel? It's easier if we're both demons, you know. “

I hadn't thought of that. But Leorio can only be an angel with his luminous smile and his gift for soothing and healing others. Even though he hits me in the system most of the time, I admire a great amount about him. Maybe that's why I love him...

"That's fine by me. It's better this way. “

" Isn't it? But in this case, you're the sweetest, nicest demon I know. “

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. While I was looking for something to say back, nothing comes to mind this time. I frown as I feel my cheeks warm up.

"If you say so..."

"What, it's true! You're a real little housewife on top of that. You do chores because I can't do anything, you teach me how to do them, you even try to cook food when we're not- "

Another pillow got into his head before he realized it because he was talking too much. This happy fool laughs as I roll my eyes again. He takes the pillow to put it further away and then he takes my wrists as he comes to sit on my pelvis.

"Let go of me, Rioleo. “

"It's Mr. Leorio. “

"You're doing it again! “

A new laugh escapes from his lips as a smile appears on my face. His joy is truly infectious...

"Really...I love you too much Kurapika..."

"...I love you too. ”


	4. The Shidaigenso-Kai of Shibuya

_ Fire & Water, Earth & Sky _

The Shidaigenso-Kai (四大元素会) had four extremely powerful members. This Japanese gang was very well known and respected in Shibuya Prefecture because they did not set foot in illegal businesses. On the contrary, they acted like detectives. If a resident came to their boss for help and explained their problem, the boss would immediately mobilize the gang to solve it as soon as possible.

Of course, the Shidaigenso-Kai often had to deal with the "Joker". Their sworn enemy. The Joker spent his time having fun and fighting with powerful opponents in order to assess his level. But this time, Hisoka the Joker had nothing to do with it. The gang of four young men were about to face their first enemy. An enemy they thought they'd mastered before.

While another perilous mission awaited them, the gang members were resting together in a corner.

"Kurapika, Leorio! Stop arguing, please!"

The boy in the green clothes crossed his arms over his chest as he uttered these words. His name was Gon and he was the same age as his best friend, Killua, who was also in the group. His nickname was "Chikyu" and he was the Earth element. He could be one with the flora since he had spent his entire childhood in nature.

"He started it! “

Kurapika dropped Leorio's jacket, who had just spoken. He then sighed his way to a bench where a white-haired boy was sitting, and sat down beside him. Kurapika was the element of the Air and was nicknamed "Kuki". His mastery of martial arts made him feel like he was dancing in the wind when he was fighting and when he fell from above, he always landed on his feet. He was two years younger than Leorio, the oldest.

"What did the old man do now? “

"He criticized my taste in clothes..."

Killua laughed at the answer the blond gave him.

"He's in a suit every day, so it shouldn't get to you, even if your style is... special."

Kurapika sighed in despair after the twelve-year-old boy's sentence.

"I like all your clothes! Especially you, Killua! You try so hard that you change them every day! “

The skateboarder felt his cheeks warm when he heard his best friend. He was the element of fire and had the nickname "Kaji". He was the element because he could manipulate the fire in different ways to achieve his goals. He was not afraid of it because he had often had to face it as a child.

Leorio was now discreetly looking at his friends. He knew that he had done wrong by making fun of Kurapika but he didn't have the courage to apologize now. Anyway, the blondie seemed far too annoyed to accept his apology. So he went to the bench where Gon had just sat.

"Say? Don't you feel a draft? “

Leorio took a seat near Gon and then looked down to the ground to look under the bench.

"There's a long manhole cover or something."

Kurapika frowned when he heard the dark-haired man speak and then he took his turn to speak.

"But manholes don't send ai-"

He was cut by a loud metal noise coming from under the bench. The "manhole cover" had just fallen into the hole and the bench bent over, dropping the four elements into the hole. Killua put his hands in his pockets as he fell, while Leorio started to scream in surprise, falling headfirst. He had always been the clumsiest of the gang, but that didn't mean he was weak. His code name was "Mizu" and he represented the element of water. It had nothing to do with his physical abilities but with his moral character. The fact that he was the oldest of the four at the top of his nineteen years already made him a minimum responsible but on top of that, he was gentle and kind to his friends and his way of speaking and acting was similar to the fluidity of a river: light.

The members of the Shidaigenso-Kai landed on the couch in front of a desk.

"You'll have to reconsider the way you summoned us, Mr. Netero..."

The man in question laughed after hearing Kurapika.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way I could find to be as discreet as possible. Anyway, let's get down to business! “

Mizu, Kaji, Kuki and Chikyu began to listen carefully to their boss.

"A customer came to us and asked us to take care of a strange person who was lurking nearby. “

Leorio spoke, interested.

"A stalker? “

" We don't know more... Apparently, this person is also masked, he only acts at night and sometimes he is with other people but it seems that these people are not really willing to follow him "

"Are these kidnappings?"

Netero shrugged as he couldn't answer Killua's question. He didn't have enough information to say anything.

"Anyway, anyway. Let's get to the equipment! “

All the boss had to do was press a button and an object appeared in front of each of the boys.

"Killua, you can use this Yoyo energy converter! You can use it like an ordinary yo-yo by using your agility and dexterity to use it as a weapon.

Killua nodded his head with a smirk. He already knew how to use it.

"You, Gon, will be equipped with this state-of-the-art fishing rod. You're free to do whatever you want with it. “

"All right! “

"Then, Kurapika, I entrust you with these chains. I'm sure they will be very useful to you. You can attach them to your wrist, they'll be easier to carry. “

Kurapika nodded his head and took the chain. He put it on his wrist and wrapped it around his fingers to make it easier to handle.

"Finally, Leorio, you'll use this suitcase if the situation seems desperate. Just throw it up in the air and shout "Lucky Charm" and you'll find a solution right away! “

Leorio made a grimace as he listened to Netero's explanations, but said no more. As usual, he trusted him.

"Well, young people. I'll let you take care of this mission, but call me if you have any problems. All right, kiddies? It could be the Joker in the worst-case scenario."

Gon felt a shiver go through his spine as Killua made a face. In spite of this, they were all ready for the mission and they were planning to accomplish it and find this strange person quickly.

~~~~

That evening, the Shidaigenso-Kai was on the scene. It was dark, but thanks to the few street lamps positioned in the street, they had enough visibility to accomplish their mission. Even before they had to search for their prey, the prey was already standing in front of the victim's house. The man was dressed in a sort of black dress with a hood and stood there motionless.

Kurapika turned towards his companions with a determined look. They had made a plan before they came to the scene and he felt it was time to put it into action. 

~~~

Killua arrived on the roof of the house of the person who had asked them for help. He was hidden as he was standing on the back side of the roof of the house. Gon hid next to the house in a dark corner in order to spot any suspicious gestures from the pseudo stalker.

The white-haired boy, Kaji, pushed his head out of the way in order to get a good shot at the man with his yo-yo. He took a lighter from his pocket, lit it and made the yo-yo touch the flame. He was slightly startled when he felt the fire turn into electricity through the yo-yo. He smiled in a corner with a satisfied look before putting away his lighter and then he prepared to throw his yo-yo towards the mysterious man. Before he could do anything, a man pulled his foot off the roof. He kicked him off the roof to get rid of him in vain.

Gon, who had just realized that the man had allies, arrived as a reinforcement. He threw his hook in the direction of the man who wanted to make Killua fall from the roof, and when he managed to grab his belt, he pulled it off, which made him fall. Killua let go of the roof to land on the man who had just fallen and quickly fell back with Gon. The plan worked perfectly.

Leorio who had seen the scene had reacted directly. He wanted to help his friends as quickly as possible. He threw the suitcase in the air and started shouting "Lucky Charm". He and Kurapika had now been spotted by the enemy. He retrieved the suitcase when it landed in his hands.

"No, Leorio! It was all part of the plan! You really weren't listening!!! "

"I, uh... Well, it's okay! Your plan was too complicated! Do you think Gon would have remembered everything?! "

"Gon did a great job until you did as you pleased! "

The two older ones were throwing lightning bolts with their eyes. If eyes could kill... Kurapika sighed then he looked in the direction of Gon and Killua. They must have left to hide since he couldn't see them anymore. Then he turned towards Leorio.

"Do you know how to solve this, then?"

"No, I don't. "

Kurapika rolled his eyes so hard that he thought he saw his brain at one point. 

On the side of their enemy, the man who had been sinned against and trampled on rose to his feet. He staggered a little before holding on to his brother who had just arrived to help him.

"Amori! You didn't break anything?! "

Amori simply shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We're going to get them back, Umori. "

Umori let him go when he was sure his brother was able to walk and then he spoke.

"Imori's on it. Maybe the two kids aren't alone. "

Amori nodded his head and then they both went in search of Chikyu and Kaji.

The triplets had been paid by the mysterious man to fight the four elements. He wasn't so dumb and had suspected that they would get involved since Shibuya was their neighborhood.

Kuki and Mizu were always thinking on their side. They didn't want to act recklessly because anything could happen. Leorio aka Mizu, turned to Kurapika after a few seconds of deep reflection.

"It's all right, I know how to do it. The power of the suitcase helped me clear things up in my head. "

"Are you sure?"

Leorio nodded his head confidently, which made Kurapika smile.

"I must be like water. Shapeless. Formless. When you put water in a cup, the water becomes the cup. In a bottle, it becomes the bottle. Water can flow or crash. I am water. Then I must adapt to our opponent, Kurapika. I will succeed, trust me. I'll create a diversion by taking a role while you go to capture him. "

The blond who had listened attentively to his friend let out a slight laugh. He had always liked this seriousness hidden in him despite the foolishness he could show most of the time. He knew that Leorio would always do everything he could to protect them and fulfill every mission Netero would give them.

"That's fine with me. Be careful, Mizu. "

The brunette approached Kuki to the point of being almost stuck to him. Then he bent down so that he was at the level of his face and then he put a little kiss on the corner of his lips. Kurapika started to blush slightly and his eyes became red in the second. When Leorio moved back, he raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, that's going to impress me forever. But I love doing this to you, Kurapika... "

Kurapika frowned after hearing his comrade speak his name.

"Don't say my real name, idiot... "

Leorio smiled foolishly and then backed away.

"Okay. I'm off. "

His best friend or rather his lover nodded his head before he headed towards the mysterious man with the suitcase in hand. With a little luck, the man didn't know his face and he will be able to pretend to be a passer-by wondering what a man covered with a black sheet is doing in front of an elderly man's house. At least, that's what Leorio thought. But when he approached the man, another appeared in front of him. It was Imori, one of the triplets. Leorio, who had recognized him and that the gang had dealt with the brothers in the past, was immediately on his guard.

"So it's you?! What are you doing in front of that poor old man's house? "

Kurapika took the opportunity to walk towards the man in the dress while remaining hidden. While Leorio was settling the matter with Imori, Amori, Umori, Gon and Killua were also fighting.

"Chikyu! Go!!! "

Chikyu alias Gon who had climbed to the roof had attached his hook to Kaji's belt. He stood behind the chimney to stop himself from falling off the roof and then made Killua fly towards the two triplets by bringing him down from the roof and pointing his fishing rod. This was their first combined attack.

Killua finally landed on the two men unexpectedly and then used his yo-yo to electrocute and tie them up. Gon jumped off the roof into a bush and ran towards his friend.

"Bravo, Kaji ! "

They both did a highfive every time they completed a mission.

"Well done! "

They then ran to where their two friends were.

Kurapika had managed to defeat the man in the dress with his chain in no time. He couldn't even defend himself, so it was the easiest fight of the team. Leorio, on the other hand, had just knocked Imori out looking like the suitcase the boss had given him. 

So Imori was on the ground next to the other man who was sitting down and chained by Kuki's chain. Impatient, Leorio pulled off the hood of the guilty man. When the two of them found out who was under that cloth, their eyes widened. 

"What?! But... "

Leorio turned to Kurapika without knowing what to say. That's when the two younger ones arrived. When they saw the identity of the man on the ground they started looking at the blond with big eyes. The man on the ground was actually the spitting image of Kuki. Leorio, Killua and Gon even wondered which one was the real one because the resemblance was so obvious. Gon took the floor, totally helpless in the face of the situation.

"But... Who's the real Kuki?! "

Killua shrugged his shoulders with a lost face. The five stood there without saying anything for a few minutes before Mizu took the floor.

"Okay... I didn't want to come to this, but I see I have no choice."

The brown one approached the Kurapika which was on the ground. He crouched down in front of him and looked him in the eyes for a moment before kissing him. Killua choked on the air, the Kurapika who was standing frowned as Gon widened his eyes. When Leorio straightened up his doubt had disappeared.

"It's not Kuki. “

Everyone except Kurapika wondered how most had come to this conclusion, but no one spoke up about it. Gon decided to speak with a troubled look on his face.

"But then, who was it? “

Killua walked towards the culprit, then, without shouting, he took off his mask. Under it was Neferopito against all odds. All eyes turned to Gon, who was trembling with anger and whose gaze had just changed radically. Killua hurried to remove the mask to find Tonpa under it.

"You?!"

"Yeah, me! I had to take my revenge. “

Killua frowned, annoyed. He tried to remove Tompa's mask, but since it was his face, he just pulled his cheek.

"But stop, you'll tear my face off!!! How did you know I had those masks anyway?! “

"I didn't know, I just tried it just in case. And anyway, the real Kurapika is with us and the real Pito is dead. So we won, ugly old man. “

"Old ?! ugly ?! “

Gon laughed. Leorio was reluctant to fall into a coma after this revelation. He had just kissed that idiot?! As soon as he went home with Kurapika, he would immediately wash his mouth out with bleach. They called Netero, who took Tompa and the trio to prison. 

~~~

Kurapika and Leorio were heading towards their apartment in silence. Everyone was thinking about today's fight. Kurapika ended the silence with a sigh.

"Why are you sighing? "

"Because I'm... astonished. "

Leorio looked at Kurapika with an interrogative look on his face.

"Leorio... Tompa is really very different from me physically... How could you doubt it? How could you kiss him? I mean, imagine if it had been Hisoka? It's like a cartoon... "

The dark-haired man began to think seriously about the problem. He started laughing when he realized the situation as Kurapika looked at him with surprise. The blond soon followed him in his laughter, desperate for their stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big mess, but it's got shape, right? XD I think I'm trying to make myself feel better... Well, if you find all the ref' you'll get a candy ! ( ALL REF). I think it's impossible hehe but I trust you ;)
> 
> Mizu : Water  
> Chikyu: The land  
> Kuki: Air  
> Kaji: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! I'm french so i'm very sorry if i make some mistakes >< Hope you like it !  
> Feel free to comment and give your opinion ! It'll help me a lot ><


End file.
